The Advocate: Adrift
Episode One: Prologue Episode Body Part One The smell of cheap cigars filled the room, several human men clad in white and gold armor were lounging about, one huffing down the cigar, and coughing. A sign hung above the door on the far side of the room, in bright red flickering letters it read "TO CRYO ROOM". The radio, limply hanging from the roof of the station crackled out country music, one of the men bobbing his and tapping his feet rhythmically along to the song. "What is this shit?" one of the men barked out hastidly, "God damn man, I'm sick of yo country ass music, somebody put somethin' else on!" The man enjoying the music leaned forward and looked the other, "Come on brother, cut me a brake", he shook his head and changed the station. Another soldier looked over, "Do we really have to listen to the music? Seriously, it's bad enough Cerberus stuck us on this frozen ass planet." he smirked, "I mean honestly, Nodacrux? This place nothing nothin' but hefty pile of bull shit you ask me." "Yeah well unfortunately, Cerberus doesn't ask you, or me, or any of us." the fourth guard added. "We sit here and watch these kids all day, that's it." The irritated guard stood up and walked to the coffee machine on the counter opposite the room, "Shit" he remarked in rolling voice, "If I had my choice, I'd be on Thessia, turfin some Asari girl every day." "Wouldn't we all Jones!" one of them added as the four began to laugh, only to be cut off by the sound of alarms ringing. "Da hell?" the man who was enjoying the music exclaimed. Jones turned back to him, "Micky, you and Matt stay here, watch the chambers we'll be back." Jones and the third guard headed out into the hall way, where several more guards were directing numerous men and women in lab coats. "Everyone hid to your saferooms, till we give the all clear." One yelled, clearly the commander. Jones approached him, "Captain Monstrone, what's the situation?" he asked. Monstrone turned to face him, "something triggered the base's out alarms, probably just some Tohar beast, but we still have to follow orders and investigate." One of the scientist approached the guards, "The hell is this Monstrone?" Monstrone turned, agitated, "Doctor Murdoch, it's more than likely nothing, but you have to report to your lockdown area, we'll give the clear as soon as we know this is a false alarm, until then sir, you gotta go." Murdoch looked down and shook his head, "Just make sure the cryochambers are secure!" "They are sir" Jones blurted out, "Left a couple of my men back there" "Good" Murdoch said bluntly as he turned and followed the other scientist. Monstrone then looked to his men and nodded his head towards the sound of the alarms, and the guards began to jog there way down to the noise. As the chaos cleared out, the primary lights of the base shut off, and the hazard reds activated. One scientist, a woman entered the hallway, she suspiciously took a quick look around, and after determined the hallway was clearly, began to speed walk towards the room the guards came from. As she approached the door, the swiped her security card, opening and entered the guard break room, which was now empty. As she took a step she could her two men talking ahead. She quickly gave the room a good eye search and spotted a pistol, and grabbed it, loading the magazine into it and tucking the gun by her right side. The scientist slowly opened the door to the cryo room, where Matt and Micky stood. Micky looked over at her and raised his gun, but only to lower it realizing she was a doctor. "Doctor Yeldon" he said with uncertainty, "What are you doing mam? you need to repo-" he was cut off as Yeldon raised the gun and fired off two shots, killing both Micky and Matt. She then promptly tossed the pistol down, and rapidly approached a console on the far side of the room resting under a sealed window. She began to type nimbly, opening the window and revealing 30 cryotubes lining the room on the other side. She continued to type, and looked down as, the console screen read "Confirm transfer?" she hesitated, before pressing it, and then selected the option. One of the tubes lit up, as it began to pull back into the wall, releasing steam from underneath it. On the screen the tube that retreated lit red, she looked as another began to go through the same motion. She glanced over at the security cameras to her left to see the Captain and his men. "It's all clear, false alarm" the captain said, "Let's head back". Yeldon's demeanor changed, she looked to the console, and made some adjustments, and looked back at the camera. As the guards approached the base's main doors, they don't open. "Uh sir" Jones remarked, "Doors..not opening." The captain approached the door. "Damn!" He yelled, "It's locked down, we gotta manually override it! Somethings going on." He began lined up his omini tool to the door, and after several seconds managed to open. Yeldon looked into the room, only six of the thirty pods had been transferred, "I don't have much time" she thought to herself. As the seventh pod was being move she shut off the transfer, living the remaining pods. "I'm sorry kids" she whispered under her breath, before suddenly turning around and heading towards a door labeled "Hangar Bay". Yeldon exited the hall and entered a large mostly empty hangar, aside from the transport shuttle in the middle of the room. A large crane began to lower down a massive steel pallet, loaded with the seven cryochambers onto a conveyor belt, which moved the pallet into the shuttle. She strolled up the the shuttle steps, and entered it, passing by the cryotubes, but not before stopping at one. She looked up the cryotube, the top of it was labeled with the number "17". She looked back down and stared at the boy inside the chamber. His head was tilted up, eyes closed, and his short blonde hair stuck straight up. His body was littered with surgery scars. "You'll be free soon, Taylor" she uttered quietly. She then pivoted and headed for the shuttle's cockpit. She sat down, activating the ship, and punching a code into the controls. She looked forward as the hangar bay doors began to open, snow began to pour down on the shuttle's front window. The shuttle lifted out of the bay slowly, and tilted up, boosting into the dark sky. As she ascended, Yeldon looked down at her galaxy map, Illium was selected. Part Two Hours later, the Cerberus security had sorted out the chaos, and discovered what had happened. Doctor Murdoch stopped his way down the base's main corridor, a livid expression adorned on his face, as Captain Monstrone walked in stride with him. "How the hell did this happen Captain?" The doctor petitioned. "We lost not one, but SEVEN, seven of our conscripts, and two guards were killed." "We had no idea sir, we assume Yeldon had been planning this for some time." the captain defended. "She locked down the base after we left." Murdoch continued to walk forward, refusing to look over at the captain, despite knowing that there wasn't much any of them could of done to prevent it. "We'll be lucky if the Cesar doesn't have all of us killed." He shook his head, "If I find that bitch I'll skin her alive." The Doctor and Captain approached a sealed door, and the Captain stood aside as Murdoch entered. The room was pitch black, but the center lit up, as a holographic image of a man appeared. "Doctor" the man said calmly, his face was covered by a shadow. " Did you resolve the, situation?" Murdoch sighed and began to pace, "Yes sir, but there has been an issue" he said remorsefully. "It appears one of our researchers has gone rouge. Doctor Yeldon, attempted to kidnap the conscripts." "How did she do this Doctor? Where were you? Where were your guards? Security breaches like this DO NOT, happen in Cerberus." "My apologies sir, but she created a distraction, somehow enabled the base's alarms and then locked down the base and hangar." He finally stopped pacing and looked straight ahead. "Captain Monstrone and his men realized something was amiss, and managed to rush Yeldon, we believe if she had more time, all of the conscripts would of been taken." The man on the hologram leaned back in his chair, and sighed. "Doctor, we will handle Yeldon, that much I promise you. However, in the meantime, you need to reevaluate your staff. That station isn't secure as you think, and unless you make some changes, we will be forced to dispose of you all." Murdoch swallowed, "Yes sir, we will handle it, and I will send you contracts to be terminated. I promise sir, this operation has been successful, despite this one hiccup." "We will see" the man said, "in the meantime, we have work to do. Now isn't the time Charles to discuss the future of the PSI Program. Good luck, and don't make any more mistakes" Murdoch straightened up and saluted, "Yes Cesar." The hologram slowly faded, darkening the room once more. Murdoch's head slumped down as he looked at the floor. He shook his head in disappointment and turned towards to exit the room. Part Three Appearances *Characters **Jones **Micky **Matt **Captain Monstrone **Charlie Murdoch **Dianna Yeldon **Taylor McClellan **The Cesar *Organizations **Cerberus *Locations ** ***Ares Station *Other **PSI Program Trivia *Monstrone is the name of a character from State of Decay. Category:COSG Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast Category:WolfOfTheEast Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy